


The 13th Floor That Simply Does Not Exist

by iCarly1969



Series: The Great Maze Challenge / Competition [6]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Glitter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-17
Updated: 2014-10-17
Packaged: 2018-02-21 12:49:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2468780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iCarly1969/pseuds/iCarly1969
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When the elevator stopped, he stepped out eagerly, into a room that was definitely not Hagrid's. Or at least, he had a hard time believing it was Hagrid's. / It was garishly decorated, covered in glitter and pictures of unicorns and dragons. / Flitwick stared.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The 13th Floor That Simply Does Not Exist

**Author's Note:**

> Entry #5 for The Great Maze Challenge/Competition: Those cookies would turn anyone [green]. You walk a bit but realize you've come to a dead end. In the hedges, you see a strip of paper with words on it: Why don't some buildings have a 13th floor? Write about someone short and I'll take you to the last fork.

This was the twelfth building without a 13th floor that he had visited. Flitwick sighed, marching out of the elevator to look for the next building that seemed like it was likely to have a thirteenth floor.

The owl he had gotten had told him to meet Hagrid at the thirteenth floor in the area. "Why the thirteenth floor?" he grumbled, tired and eager to get this over with. Why they wanted him and not one of the other teachers to get this supply of items from Hagrid was beyond him, though he suspects that Dumbledore may want them to bond. That was not likely, since Hagrid was tall enough that he almost never notices when Flitwick was in the room.

Another thing his height was to be blamed for.

For the umpteenth time, he cursed the ancestry that blessed him with this size. Nobody took him seriously, not even his students, and that was alright, people underestimate him and he preferred to treat his students as equals, however, when it came to Hagrid…

He had almost been trampled enough times to be unforgiving of his height and Hagrid's inability to look down when he walked, if only to check what he would be stepping on.

Before his thoughts could speed down that road, the elevator arrived.

Luckily for him, this building had a thirteenth floor. 'Finally,' he thought.

When the elevator stopped, he stepped out eagerly, into a room that was definitely not Hagrid's. Or at least, he had a hard time believing it was Hagrid's.

It was garishly decorated, covered in glitter and pictures of unicorns and dragons.

Flitwick stared.

"Ah," Hagrid boomed as he stepped out of the kitchen. "Finally!"

He gestured at the kitchen. "Come, professor, I have something to show you."

Flitwick stared even more. The apron Hagrid was wearing was so bright it was blinding. Like everything else he had seen so far in this place, it was covered in glitter.

"Ok," he managed as he scuttled in after Hagrid.

On the table was a whole crateful of things.

"Here! What Dumbledore requested!"

Flitwick smiled at him before charming the crate to make it pocket sized.

He picked it up and pocketed it.

He was about to leave when Hagrid called out.

"Want some toffee?"

He grimaced. Whether from the idea of ingesting the toffee, or from the decor of the room, we might never know.

**Author's Note:**

> "Oh, sorry, I didn't see you there!" Hagrid apologized as he stepped aside, knocking over a vase as he did so. Flitwick levitated it with a longsuffering sigh and smiled patiently at Hagrid.  
> "It's alright, Hagrid," he reassured.  
> Hagrid smiled at him nervously. "Ah, well, I'll be going then."  
> "Wait."  
> "Yes?"  
> Flitwick looked at Hagrid. "What was with that apartment I picked up the items from?"  
> "Oh, that, it was Madam Malkin's apartment, she lent it to me for a while. Did you like it?" Hagrid beamed.  
> "Uh, yes,.." Flitwick trailed off. "One more thing. Why was that building the only one in the area with a 13th floor?"  
> "That's simple! She can't remember her block number and address, only the general vicinity of that house, so she simply charmed the surrounding houses to skip the thirteenth floor. Then she could tell her visitors that they would be able to find her on the 13th floor in the area."  
> There was nothing Flitwick could say in response to that, even though speechlessness was rare for him.


End file.
